Austin Holahan (Actor)
This is about the YouTuber known as TheBrisbaneKid. To see the characters shown on more than 1000 episodes of a particular show, go to Sam Wilkes (The School Days Character) About Sam Wilkes Sam does different voice-overs on some videos including one of the extra scene from the 48 Shades of Brown book he made himself. Sam Wilkes was the previous owner of the CigarettesAshtray's YouTube Channels. The Channels are now managed by TheBrisbaneKid since 1st December 2015 with Sam as the manager. He owned all Crazy Clark's and Sam's Warehouse stores along with partial ownership by Jan Cameron. All Sam's Warehouse and Crazy Clark's (1 rebranded as Fair Dinkum Sales) closed in 2014 and 2015. He filmed as many Psycho Dad videos as he could however, it has been stated that whenever he began filming, the argument ended. In "Psycho Dad gets VERY PSYCHO (F*%&% YOU PSYCHO DAD)", his Psycho Dad simply quoted "Go away with that f*%&%n camera, Sam" as John himself has gotten in to a really bad argument and couldn't take it with Sam filming it all. On 14th June 2015, after arguing to Lynnie about him staying here with him and Lynnie trying to keep Sam, John found him filming again and he said to him "Look, don't worry about filming all of this and just....". Later that night, Sam presented what Lynnie told him and his reply to that note (after drinking some of his tea or coffee or whatever he was drinking) was "If you want to ruin your life, Sam. You go right ahead, mate. I've done the best I can for you." In late December, Sam got caught filming by Psycho Dad again for the third time by filming Psycho Dad exiting the bathroom and he told Sam to go away from there with that camera. Sam hides the camera but not himself. Psycho Dad exits the bathroom and in to his own room as Sam expected. The camera was still recording throughout this event. On 17th June 2015 (Sam's 17th Birthday), Sam and Lynnie left for Brisbane. Exactly 1 year later, during an airing of The School Days House, a memory video marking one year since the separation was aired on TV. At the end of the video, the text says: Because of my parent's behaviour, Mum & Dad were separated and to avoid Psycho Dad's behaviour, I chuffled down to Brisbane with Lynette. Then, the video ends and normal programming re-commences with The Day at Substation 33 show continuing. On December 1, Sam rebranded all of CigarettesAshtray's channels to TheBrisbaneKid. Sam proceeds back to Brisbane on 13th January 2016 and back home on 14th January 2016. As of 21st March 2016, Sam is the legit and original founder of the chess lounge. In June 2016, Sam will be moving into the caravan on the property of Lynette's House (at Trinder Park) thanks to the death of a family member. Again, Sam is moving in to a caravan with Lynette as late as mid-July. The Beginning (1960's) His first appearance was in the late 60's Early Career (1970's - 1985) Sam Wilkes Snr. and Sam Wilkes himself appeared on many shows. Later Career (1986 - 2003) His next appearance was in "The Sam Wilkes Show" in 1992. The show went all the way up to 1996. His show was cancelled in 1996 due to complicated reasons. However, the show came back as part of "The School Days" from July 2013 - September 2013. In the 2013 edition of the show, The Sam Wilkes Show gotten lower ratings due to the show being based on "The School Days" rather than Sam Wilkes himself. Afterwards, his friend was born on 21st October 1995. His friend was known as CigarettesAshtray but was known to be Sam Wilkes (The Replacement) when he met him. Sam also created, founded and was the first member of his privtate Hi-5 band in late 1998. Sam contnued with the band until November 2007 after hearing about Tim's departure caused by a horrific motobrike accident. In 2002, Sam rehosted "The Wheel Of Fortune" which lasted until 2006. In 2009, "The Wheel of Fortune" was revived but ended in 2012 when Deal or No Deal broadcasted in the 5:30pm slot on Sam's Seven (now Sam Wilkes Radio TV). His later look on career (2004 - 2012) In 2004, he hosted a remake of a popular money show named Deal or No Deal. Deal or No Deal ended in 2005 because of no replacement host. In 2005, the new permanent host was Sam. The Deal or No Deal show continued until 2013. Since then, Deal or No Deal only aired new episodes on special occasions. The latest Episode is May 2015 (This Episode was an Mother of The Year Special). Deal or No Deal was replaced with a new spin-off show named "Deal or Not" that began airing in July 2015. From 11th September, an announcement was made that this spinoff will be replaced with "The Chase Australia" gon 14th September 2015. Sam also hosted The Price is Right in 2005 and 2012. He presented The Price Is Right in 2005 at Brisbane and 2012 in Karumba. In 2009, he began a popular TV show on Sam's Seven. The name of the show is "The School Days" which you can only see in this wiki. Just before the show premiered, Sam returned to the Hi-5 band for Season 11 but halfway through recording Season 13 in 2011, Sam said he was leaving the band to continue "The School Days" In 2014, there were too many evil students and staff terrorising the school as if they couldn't care less. Sam got 2 jobs at Innisfail State College as a school photographer (ending up joining the magazine committee) and student on bus duty (until the Silkwood Bus came) however in the spinoff show, he has no job until 2016 when he was assigned for playground duty at the chess lounge. It has been confirmed that November 2015 marks the final episode therefore making 22 Seasons. Sam transfers to a new high school or instant enrolment in TAFE in 2016 which explains the cancellation of this show. In July 2015, "The School Days" (original) had become fictional even though he said that he wasn't leaving all his school friends behind and that the disagreement had been settled. The fact is that he moved out and is down in Brisbane as mentioned in the spinoff of The School Days. The School Days will be cancelled before 2016 starts worldwide. A tribute to this show will be made on 31st December 2015 to celebrate its 6 years of broadcasting (only available on Sam Wilkes Radio TV). Later Life (2009 - Present Day) In 2008, Sam began Year 4 at Victoria Point State School however left in early February because his parents moved to Karumba with him (his mother and himself hated this idea). Sam continued through Year 7 at Karumba's school that is still open. Since 2012, Sam has moved in to the next phase of schooling as a secondary school student and will hopefully graduate in 2016, if he can survive through a few more long months of high school. Sam's Dad became Psycho in late 2012 and has remained this way since then. So in Easter 2015, Sam began filming this Psycho Dad events which leads to The "Psycho" Videos. Sam and Lyn left John in June 2015. Sam came back to the Hi-5 band in 2013 but resigned for the final time after Season 14 to continue "The School Days". On 22nd December, Sam planned a holiday with his Psycho Dad (not only a holiday with him but also film a few Psycho VIdeos while on holiday). In late December, Sam fell sick again and remains immobile in bed and has filmed the New Years Eve show on ABC TV. In Early January, Sam is fine and back on the internet altogether from 4th January 2016. Sam went back to school on 27th January (Wednesday) and found out that the school had a makeover and that everything isn't what it used to be. Sam dislikes this school more than ever saying that he's against it quoting several times "I'm an Anti-*** school person." because of his hating of school. Sam has had enough of it and says that the sooner he graduates, the better then he doesn't need to suffer high school which is his worst nightmare of all. In late February 2016, Sam fell sick once again and earlier in February 2016, he announced he won't return to full health at all but will be fine. On 9th March, Sam is fine again after battling the sickness for about over a week. Sam stated that the sickness triggered was an infection, which was throat inflammation. Sam is being very careful as of now to ensure that this doesn't happen again and also nothing else bad happens in future. In April, Sam announced to his friend that the reason that Karumba State School became defunct was because of low enrolments and financial difficulties. The school shut down in 2013. The school was due to shut down in 2011 but Sam came to the rescue of grateful staff and students which were about 70 students in 2008 to about 26 in 2012 after Sam ended support for Karumba State School. Sam has given Karumba State School support from January 2009 and ended main support in January 2011 and ended extended support in December 2011. Sam kept the school afloat during the support period. Sam also told her that the school he currently attends is also experiencing financial difficulties and that Sam is also keeping the school from shutting down. If Sam leaves earlier on Wednesdays, he will continue to support the school but after an incident in early June, Sam has ceased support for the school, however, still expects to leave earlier on Wednesdays, as he planned. Sam is sad over the loss of several staff and students. 3 left in 2016. After the departure of another staff member, Sam announced that he would be next to go. It is believed that in mid-June, Sam will be moving to Trinder Park, moving him closer to school and his future job at a radio station. He will also continue travelling with the bus to and from the school he attends. Sam is not with Grayham's side of the family but has posted a facebook status regarding his death. Sam's friends has supported Sam and even commented on that post status. Grayham was the father of Sam's 2 brothers and Sam's sister. In late May, Sam fell ill once again, almost 3 months later since he was sick in early March. Sam is expected to return to school on 30th May. Following the announcement that his family is not moving out to Trinder Park, Sam plans that his mother will grab the remaining vases at the house as well as a microphone Sam found there on the same day. Again, another announcement regarding that his family is moving out to Trinder Park, Sam and his family begin to empty their bedrooms out. Sam's sister and her boyfriend will be the last two to move out of Kingston. Following the move-out, Sam told Lyn that he found Jason's microphone, Sam told her that he has hidden it so then the woman that previously stayed at the house wouldn't steal it. Sam and Lyn moved to the house on 21st July 2016. 1 month later, on 26th August 2016, Sam's sister and her boyfriend moved in to the house with Sam and his mother, Lyn. Sam's bicycle that he had since 2012 got stolen on 27th August. 2 days later, Sam announced that he wanted to quit school forever. Sam met someone he has already known 7 years ago, on YouTube. Sam found out that Karumba Primary School is still open and that there are more people than ever there. Sam is also one of the early fans of Hi-5, as early as 1999 and a Dora fan in 2000. Sam also has an obsession with Hi-5. The School Days and The School Days House (2009 - 2016) In 2009, while Sam was still in the Hi-5 band, The School Days began on TV. Sam has secretly been holding down a second job while also working in Hi-5. Sam continued with both jobs until November 2011 as graduation was coming up and left Hi-5 to focus on "The School Days which had x1000 amount of views than Hi-5 which were regularly rotating cast members. In 2012, Sam annnounced that "The School Days will continue in to high school. I will be attending Normanton State School". Later in 2012, another student that previously attended Karumba State School was also at Normanton. These two continued attending Normanton State School until June 2012 when Sam left because of Bonnie's Transfer to Disability Services in Townsville. Sam continued Season 9 in Karumba with a new theme song and new visual title. Season 9 focused on two different people named Matthew and Sam. This was dropped after Season 9 aired. In 2013, Sam announces to everyone that he is moving to "Innisfail" to go to school. In March 2014, Sam announced that he is moving again. This time, he was moving to Kurrimine Beach. In 2015, Sam says he is discontinuing "The School Days" because of the strict rules of the school. In June, Sam announced that the show will no longer continue because he no longer attends that high school. Due to this, a continuation spinoff show called "The School Days House" began in July 2015 and is only filmed at one high school in Brisbane. It was announced in April 2016 that Sam will be leaving and that his crew will find a valid replacement. About a month later, Sam's crew found a valid replacement. Unfortunately, to be going to school, the valid volunteer will have to wear a disguise. The name of the replacement is Soren Lorensen. In May 2016, Sam announced that he will leave at the end of Term 2 and will assign Soren Lorensen to permanently continue school for Sam while Sam is not attending school. On 20th May, Soren Lorenson was stopped dead in his tracks, as soon as he reached the office. He realised that the two know that Sam isn't in school and that Soren should just scram and leave Sam here. By this point, Sam says that he's had enough of not being listened to and such pranks and bullies, doesn't want to happen EVER again and he wants to guarantee that, however, the school cannot guarantee that the pranks will stop but will make sure that it never happens again. Soren came to an agreement for his friend, Sam, by talking to a staff member, Soren was able to convince Sam to get back to the school by telling Sam that Soren himself misses Lola Sonner. Sam had eventually conceded and was at school for the rest of the day. However, he will plan to be at school during classes and during the 2nd Lunch Break. He will also assign Soren Lorenson for the first lunch break because he believes that Fresnelle still needs to get used to Soren Lorenson despite warnings about Soren coming back to the school. Sam also announced that he will be in the first episode of Season 5 so he can return back to one of his original classes. Sam says he is not going away until he is back in that class due to multiple threats and multiple accounts of bullying announced from someone. Sam says he will miss being part of "The School Days House" but he felt it was right to leave, he said that he will temporarily continue the show but not as a permanent student. "I had a great 7 year journey in school on TV. Unfortunately, it's time to move on. This is sad but I wasn't happy at school anyhow" Sam replied about his 7 year adventure from Karumba State School to the high school in South East Queensland. He is the only student that was in the show from the beginning. On 20th May, after Soren Lorenson announced that Sam will not continue at school, Soren Lorenson was appointed as a permanent student until further notice. As of 29th May, Sam continues at school. Another mistake (which he noticed as a second prank) on his timetable was published on 1st June 2016. Since then, the timetable from that day was discarded and the 31st May timetable for his classes was still used. While Sam was away, an announcement that Social and Community Studies, along with Horticulture were to be discontinued and were replaced with 2 classes from 2015 known as Library and the SEP Library classes. It is also announced on 30th May that Sam is moving back to his original VWK Class in Term 3 "regardless what anyone says about it". There is a possibility that Sam is returning as an undercover student and find out what's going on with his former teacher but will remain as distant from her as possible, keeping in mind, the wishes from society. Another update was added on the timetable. All of Sam's classes with his former friend have now gone. Not only that, Sam has decided that he is permanently leaving, making his final appearance for the entire week in 2016 from 11th July 2016 to 15th July 2016 to farewell some students and also farewelling Fresnelle and that he won't be back at school but will set up someone else to replace him. Sam has decided to make his escape by saying "Look, some staff are crazy, right? Well, I'm going away, There's no point of continuing here if anyone in this show is being absolutely unreasonable. I'll be making my final appearance for 2016 on 15th July". In late September, he had intentions to continue the show. He stated "I've told my story but what if this was actually who we actually are. I know. I'm reviving the show". Recording began in September in time for the premiere on 4th October 2016. Jason's Logan Bogan Brotherhood (2006 - 2015; 2015) In 2006, Sam joined up with Jason in the Logan Bogan Brotherhood, replacing Grayham Tyler. In January 2015, Grayham came back to the Brotherhood with Sam and Jason which at that time, was named "The Sam and Jason Brotherhood". It was known that at 3pm on January 21st, the name of the Brotherhood was renamed to "The Brisbane Brotherhood" which Sam had left the brotherhood and Brisbane and go back home. Sam has re-entered the Brotherhood in June 2015 with Grayham and Jason along with a new name, "The Logan Bogan Brotherhood". After Sam's 17th Birthday, Sam re-enters back with them however, re-named to "The Sam and Jason Brotherhood" until 1st July 2015. However, a few months later, Sam left the brotherhood and started his own. As of March 2016, Sam announced that his brotherhood he began is private from Jason. Sam will continue to support Jason's Logan Bogan Brotherhood until 1 January 2020 and also continuing to support Jason's Brotherhood rival, Anna's Logan Bogan Sisterhood until 1 January 2020 as their mascot. Relationships With John Wilkes Sam's relationship with John is very poor like Lynette's relationship with John. Sam's very poor relationship with John lasted 13 years compared to Lyn's relationship that lasted 19 years. John is seen building a relationship with Sam in "Psycho Dad's Special Day with me" but that relationship did not last when Sam got evicted on 24th May 2015. John is good at "manipulating" any situation in his behaviour towards Sam or Lyn. With Lynette Tyler Sam's relationship with Lyn is better than John's. Sam seems to move out of Psycho Dad's lowset flat with her because Sam cannot handle Psycho Dad's behaviour due to the fact that Lyn seems to protect Sam from John's problematic behaviour. Lyn's relationship with Sam since leaving seems to drop down. However, in 2016, Lynette's relationship with Sam improves. With Jason Tyler Unlike most older brothers, Sam has a great relationship with Jason. Sam and Jason react to Psycho Videos and drink beer together. Sam visits Jason once a month. Sam gets Jason to react to certain videos (destructive videos mostly) and then uploads to YouTube. Things he has destroyed/Damaged/Used/Other so Far Recent Internet connection plans in August 2015 Below is a list of Internet Connection History since leaving Kurrimine Beach. Back to civilization In Early August 2015 Lynnie and Sam had attempted an internet plan with Dodo but failed after realising that everyone will use the phone. Second Recent Internet connection plans in September 2015 The second attempt of the internet plan was announced in early September 2015, this plan failed on 22nd September when his gang was referred to Yes Optus (known as Optus). From 30th September, Sam has used Optus as his internet provider. On 22nd November, Sam's Optus Wi-Fi Broadband has shut down to a fault in Meadowbrook and Kingston. Everyone else that used Optus had also shut down to the same fault at Meadowbrook and Kingston. Jason was angry that Optus had faults on the towers located at Meadowbrook and Kingston. "We use Optus WiFi on our mobiles and computers. Internet plays a major role in our lives. Now that Optus has shut down all of their routers for repairs, how is my family gonna contribute online. Sam has YouTube, I have EA Sports PGA Tour Golf, Anna has The Simpsons and Family Guy on her iPhone as well as SimCity on her laptop. My mother's phone shut down unexpectedly. What else can go wrong?" In April 2016, Optus had detected a fault with cable broadband and fixed the issue but the next day had detected another fault and attempted to fix the fault and hours later turned on the cable broadband. 1 month later, he left his house in Kingston to live with Dad for a while before moving back down in Mid-January 2016. In January 2017, Sam is expecting to visit his dad again, however, due to cheap flights before Christmas Holidays, Sam will be visiting his dad in November 2016, after his graduation. Sam will return to Brisbane in December 2016, before the Christmas holidays. Sam and his mother, Lyn, will be visiting Jason's friend seen in The Life of TheBrisbaneKid Season 4 Episode 3 (Part 1) for the week in late December 2016, before returning back to the Woodridge and Mundoolun regions, respectively, in January 2017. Founding the Chess Lounge (Late October 2015) In Late October, Sam has seen some students playing chess in the main library and came up with an idea to create a chess lounge group. He is the immediate founder of the chess lounge and immediately accepts winning chess players. Since 1 November 2015, he has added 2 championships and the (discontinued) School Championships will end 2nd May 2016 as Beginners Championships will replace it. In May 2016, more championships are added. In September 2016, the chess lounge merged with an existing chess lounge already given to the new owner. Residence History Residence History is accurate as of 3rd October 2016. Psycho Appearances Videos highlighted in bold is when he appeared in them or filmed it Upcoming Psycho Appearances